Moon
Also see the shiny thing on the morning sky. Moon, AKA The Moon, is one of the most evil things that lives in space. It is something that devil worshippers like, and it also allows monsters to come out. History When God was creating the UnUniverse, he said "What can I use to scare people with?" Then he created The Moon and said, "That oughta do it." For thousands of years, people were scared of The Moon. People thought it was evil. Slue Foot Sue, Pecos Bill's wife, accidentally went there, but the Moon didn't do anything as she bounced off of it. Of course, no one believed them. Then, in 1969, an astronaut from the United States of UnAmerica landed on The Moon, proved it was not scary or made of cheese, and left, thus ending The Moon's reign of terror. Legacy of Princess Serenity A Random Alien named Princess Serenity landed on the Moon, and claimed it has Her's. She actually built a pretty good Civilization There, and they fought in a Couple of Wars. However, during the Second World War, a Clan called the Black Moon Clan killed most of the Aliens there, and then Disappeared like that. They also Killed Princess Serenity while doing so, so yeah. Attacking Link Much later, the Moon decided to have its revenge by crushing the only living descendant of the aforementioned astronaut, a little boy named Link. He was visiting the town of Termina when the Moon came crashing down upon it. Link, however, tooted a few notes on his magic ocarina, which caused the Moon to go back into the sky, where it came from. Laser Eclipse Even later, the Moon would be partially decimated by a huge piss laser, which was fired by the (prototype) Death Egg. This was done at the will of Dr. Eggman, who wanted to show off its power to make people bow before him in terror. His plan backfired, as the people began to panic and not pay any attention to some bad guy with a silly mustache like him. The laser cannon was later shut down by Super Sonic and Super Shadow, after an angry Godzilla had used Chaos Control to fuse with the cannon itself. Meanwhile, the Moon had repaired itself, showing off its incredible resilience. Real Eclipse On August 21, 2017, the Moon passed between the Earth and the Sun. For some reason (possibly because it will be the last one in North America for 7 years that one will be the last for a long time), people got hyped over it, but it's done the same thing before. Several evil geniuses in the UnWorld version of Earth, including Bowser and Dr. Robotnik, attempted to hold the eclipse for ransom, but forgot just how heavy the moon is, and failed. Rumor has it they are planning on holding the eclipse for ransom again for April 2024, but they don't know this still won't be enough. We aren't going to tell them, though. Category:Places Category:Evil Category:Dimensions Category:Planets Category:Killers Category:Stuff you can spawn in Scribblenauts